


One Night Stand

by bobasheebaby



Category: Choices rules of engagement
Genre: Crack Fic, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut, cheating?, crack pair, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: After drowning his sorrows in booze Leo has a one night stand with Dean.





	One Night Stand

Leo came back to the ship to see Aurora, only to find out from her sister she was in Napa Valley with Declan Sloane. He really didn’t want to go back to Cordonia, so he ended up at the pool bar. Dean was bartender tonight, another of her fucking suitors! Leo thought. He just wanted her to be his, when he met her he never anticipated anything more than a fling, but here he found himself with real feelings wanting to settle down with her. He hated thinking of her with Declan for the weekend. He knew, from her sister, they were talking to his lawyer friend trying to get her out of the marriage to Trent. He was supposed to be in Cordonia playing the perfect son in hopes to sway his father to annul the marriage, but he missed her and hope to surprise her. He just knew that she would be fucking him too. He wasn’t stupid, if she was fucking him, she was fucking them all. That did nothing but make him feel jealous, so he drowned his jealousy in booze. He had enough drinks he started getting flirty, he hadn’t flirted or tried to bed anyone else in almost since he met her. That in of itself was odd, but coupled with the feelings, he knew he really was in deep.  
Now he was buzzed as hell, headed to his cabin, with Dean. This wouldn’t be his first time with a man, he got around and didn’t really care who occupied his bed. It was, however, his first one night stand since meeting Aurora.  
Inside Leo’s cabin he pushed Dean against the door, kissing him, their hands making quick work of their clothes. He backed up towards the bed, spinning around pushing Dean back onto it. His mouth trailed down his neck nipping and sucking, leaving marks as he went, he almost hoped Aurora would see them. He licked, sucked and gently bit Dean’s nipples into hardened peaks. His tongue licked a trail down Dean’s stomach, leaving marks every so often.  
Leo licked from the base of Dean’s hard length to the tip. He licks up the accumulated precum, dipping his tongue in the slit. He took Dean’s cock into his warm mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. Leo bobs his head up and down on Dean’s hard length, slowly taking more and more of him in until he’s deep throating him. He hallows cheeks and picks up the pace, massaging Dean’s balls with one hand. Dean’s moans just prove to motivate Leo further. He alternates sucking and licking, slipping one digit into Dean’s tight hole. He angles his finger to hit Dean’s prostate with every thrust. A few more hard sucks and he could feel hot cum spilling in his mouth, Dean coming with a moan. Leo kept pumping his fingers milking Dean for all he’s worth, greedily swallowing every drop.  
He allowed Dean’s now soft cock slip from his mouth. He stood up fisting his thick hard length. Leo grabbed the lube, thankful he always kept some on hand.  
“Flip,” Leo stated, stepping back to the bed flipping open the lube.  
Dean turned over, holding himself up on his hands and knees.  
Leo climbed up on the bed kneeling behind Dean. He inserted two lubed fingers in Dean’s tight hole scissoring them as he worked him open. He worked in a third finger, pumping them in and out of Dean’s tight ass.  
Leo removed his fingers, lined up the head of his lubed cock with Dean’s tight hole, easy himself in slowly, inch by inch. Leo smiled to himself when Dean rocked his hips backward, the rest of Leo’s length filling him, both men responded to the feeling with a moan. Leo starts thrusting at a steady pace, hips snapping against Dean’s ass with every thrust. He picked up the pace, hips snapping front in a grueling pace, hands gripping Dean’s hips keeping him steady, fingers digging in sure to leave bruises. The head of Leo’s cock hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Sounds of skin slapping skin and heavy breaths echoing in the room. Dean carefully shifted his weight to one hand, and started fisting his length. Leo’s thrusts started to falter, his cock twitching as he shot hot milky cum deep in Dean’s ass, triggering Dean’s own release, steady streams of cum covering the bed and his hand. Leo slipped his softening cock out of Dean’s ass and collapsed on the bed next to Dean.  
“Heh, I didn’t expect that to happen.” Dean says with a chuckle as his flops onto his back.  
“Yea, tell me about it.” Leo replied getting up and heading to the shower. Part of him hoped Aurora would find out, the other wondered if she’d understand. 


End file.
